an unlikely encounter
by Maddyhime96
Summary: being reborn was one thing. Being reborn with Shisui Uchiha as my brother was another thing, but being reborn in the naruto verse and thrown back in time was something else. ON HOLD
1. chapter one: reborn

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: There will be little dialogue in this chapter, in upcoming chapters there will be more.**

**I hope you guys will enjoy the new chapters better, I really am trying my best. Also the death I used actually happened to somebody, so. I hope you guys will enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I didn't expect anything after death, maybe a comforting warmth? Well the thing is I died, it was idiotic. I worked as an engineering student at this peanut butter company. There was a leak on the roof so somebody asked me to look at it. I did and fell through , in hydrochloric acid, it was used to make the jars clean. It was fast and painful.<p>

I suppose it was the fault of the guy sending me up, Danny, he never really liked me. Although he would never go as far as that.

I wonder what my parents would have thought, what an idiot? I was never one to think twice before I do something, it was something my middle brother also does. Looking back it might have been smarter to check where the leak was before I went on the roof.

The thing I feel most bad about is that there won't be a body to bury. It isn't like I am going to be at my funeral or something, but I feel bad for my family.

But you can guess that I was surprised that after my death, I was in a comforting tight darkness. After a while, I have no idea how long it felt like a month, I was suddenly ripped away from it. I won't go into details about my birth because it wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world. It came down to me being reborn.

After my first cry, it hit me, I was a baby. It seemed unreal, it felt like a horrible nightmare. Yet here I was laying in the arms of my new mother together with my twin brother.

This could be a new start, but did I actually want one? I just wanted to lay on the couch together with my family and watch Netflix. Didn't all of this only happen in movies, you know the kind where the main character makes the world a better place and everybody lives happily ever after. The chances of being reborn were so small, and yet here I was laying.

It was also some sort of exciting. I certainly regretted a lot, but I didn't mess it up that badly. I died happy, and that was a good thing right? This is a new opportunity, unless I was reborn in the world of the hunger games or something like that.

I was given to a new pair of arms. They were familiar, yet more tentative, as if they didn't know what to do with a newborn baby.

I was carried into a new room and learned pretty soon that this wasn't the hospital but possibly my new home. What felt like an hour later, another baby was lain next to me. I couldn't see, as my body didn't want to turn but I could feel his comforting presence near me.

After a while I think a part of my mind started acting like that of a baby, the lack of control and the sudden wailing being the result. It was only logical. But I could pick things up, some words. Like Yuuki, I think that is my name. But I was never the best at Japanese.

In all honesty I had no idea on what to do after my rebirth. My body never listened to me and being treated the way I am, is humiliating. Did you ever know what it feels like getting breast feed, didn't think so. Everything was so different, it was confusing and unpleasant. I just wanted to go home.

I couldn't blame my new parents were very warm people. Everything about them seemed gentle, always patient and kind. You could feel it from the way they acted and the way their voices spoke to us.

Time as a child feels weird, everything always seems to take so long. It did take me awhile before I finally opened my eyes, once I did, I stared. It was probably a weird sight, seeing a baby examine everything around her.

My parents looked a lot alike, dark hair and pale skin. My mother wasn't anything special, waving black hair that was put in a bun, stray hairs hanging out of it. A pale heart shaped face with high cheeks bones and sharp black eyes with long lashes. She wore elegant clothes that were scaringly traditional. She wore kimono's, which was weird since who wore kimono's these days?

My dad looked gentle and at the same time he held this strong aura around him. He had short straight hair, small eyes and a pale face with a strong jaw line.

The fact that my dad one day walked into my shared room with an armor on, sent the alarm bells on. Not to mention their traditional clothing and speaking of Japanese.

I hadn't figured it out until I met two members of my family. They were close relatives apparently. It was Tajima and his highly pregnant wife Shizumi Uchiha with their four sons who came to congratulate my parents on their twin. With them they had three boys. The oldest being ten years old named Akira. The second oldest being Hayate, Seven years I guess. The second youngest, the five year old Ren. And the youngest named Madara, two years old. They introduced themselves in a jokingly way to us, but I never figured it out till later.

I didn't understand the language so I had no idea as to what my parents were saying to Tajima and Shizuka. I tried to listen and picked out a two words _Madara _and _Uchiha. _In my last life I enjoyed reading manga and watching Naruto during my entire school period. I had remembered to two names being an awkward teenager with nothing better to do, I hate to admit I knew quite a lot about naruto. But why they would discuss an anime show, during what seemed like a serious conversation, I have no clue.

As I grew older I found why. After the months I started understanding Japanese completely. I couldn't speak it, as my body was still too underdeveloped for it. The first time me and my brother Shisui were taken on a visit was on a rainy day. It wasn't a far walk for my parents, and we met a new face. The face of Izuna Uchiha.

When the adults again started talking and I understood what they were saying. The shock when I found out, was indescribable. I knew finally when and where I was, but this went against every expectation I had. I never thought of this, even landing in the Harry potter world seemed more logical now. I hoped I had heard things wrong and continued to stare at Tajima during our stay. He didn't notice it or simply decided to ignore it.

After this meeting I didn't see them for a couple months. Me and Shisui started crawling around the house and making sounds that were far from a language. It drove my mother crazy, she scolded us a lot for trying to get out of the house. We kept trying it over and over again. Shisui and me grew closer, he was the only one I had except my parents, but being around somebody twenty four seven gave you a close bond. Even if he was a baby.

We lived in what in I thought was a house, and when I occasionally got carried around with Shisui, I would look out the slanted windows and see small houses littering the streets. Only forests and trees surrounding us. There was a constant rain that usually fell, so it must have been around winter. It was a compound, I often saw strangers walking on the streets.

I quickly forgot my old life, it was the easiest way of handling it. I had a new family now, whose names will be etched in my heart.

My father was a rare sight. I didn't think of him as a person who wouldn't care about his children, so I had a hunch he was a shinobi. After crawling around and finding kunai's around the house, it was confirmed.

I think he suspected me and Shisui of being reborn, he didn't baby talk to us. He spoke to us about things like philosophers and history, nothing cruel. He wasn't cold towards us, he was rather kind and gentle and yet distant.

He sometimes spoke to us about his childhood, the part of his childhood where he didn't have to fight. He spoke about games he played and even about a younger sister he lost.

He always looked at us with a look, as if he expected us to suddenly talk back to him and jump out of the crib. He spoke to us as if we were equals.

Shisui was a nice presence to be around with, he was never loud or childish. It was like he understood me perfectly, so we were basically always together. If I didn't follow him, he followed me and it was sort of nice.

I thought of my life here as bearable nowadays. My mother was constantly around with Shisui, and they were nice people. It was calm and it was peaceful. People rarely came to visit and if they did, me and Shisui were always put to bed.

My first months were spent trying to learn Japanese, play with Shisui and observe my father and mother. Within those months I realized something, something I hadn't thought of before. I now had Chakara. I learned this after I saw a shinobi do a justu on the street as I looked out of the window. I started looking for it and I found a weird sensation in my body.

Do you know the feeling you get in your stomach when you see the one you love. I am not talking about your crush, but _love_. It was that feeling of butterflies in your stomach that I got. The only difference was that it cold, not the pleasant warmth that you got otherwise.

I didn't know what I was doing or whatever it was dangerous but something didn't feel right. I had to puke and was sick for an entire week. I had decided that I would never try this again without supervisors.

I was a normal boring human, so this new concept of chakara scared me. I wasn't meant to be here, I never had chakara. Sure having chakara in this world is normal and I wanted to make a difference, but being a ninja? Killing people and using this weird stuff, it didn't sit with me well.

The thought of having to kill someone one day, bothered me. After a couple days I decided to leave this dreaded choice to the future. I was too young to use chakara and worrying about something like that now wouldn't make things better.

I didn't know if women were allowed to even fight here. But being helpless, it didn't feel safe. Somebody could kill you with his bare hands simply because you are an Uchiha, I didn't want to depend on other people for my safety.

After a while mother decided we were old enough to play with other children. Her first choice, you guessed it, Izuna Uchiha.

It was never special, just a baby crawling after me and trying to steal stuff and claim it is his. We rarely saw his brothers. Madara was around the house most of time doing stuff, but the other three ,of who I forgot the names, they were away during the day.

Seeing Madara again made me think. Was I send here by some great power to change things? I was a baby, I couldn't even go to the bathroom at the moment. How was I planning on changing this world? I knew from seeing Madara, that the madness wasn't there, maybe hidden somewhere in the dark. But as a kid he was innocent. Blaming him now for something he didn't do would be dumb, especially since I didn't know any of those people he would hurt. So why should I care?

I had family, I had a second family here. That although I hate to admit it, it felt like betrayal to my real family, I loved them. I loved mother and Shisui, even father. I wanted to protect them.

In my first year nothing really happened. Me and Shisui could speak and walk. You could hardly call it walking we ran around the house most of the time. Izuna came over to play a lot, he sort of became my cute little brother. I think Shisui thought the same, the way he was acting towards me was adult like. Shisui was rather smart, he was better than me at everything. He could speak earlier than me, he could walk earlier than me, anything you can imagine he did better. Even going to the bathroom.

Izuna was rather different, he was much slower than us at everything. He was two months younger but his level of intelligence compared to Shisui was on a different level. Shisui out shone me in everything.

We are quite competitive, it is something that runs in the Uchiha blood. We went to Izuna's house a lot. Madara and Hikaku, a boy his age, played with us a lot. We always played something along the lines of ninja. We always had two teams, Madara and me, and, Hikaku, Izuna and Shisui.

It was fun, I must say Madara always spoiled Izuna, so Izuna got away with a lot during those games because nobody wanted to anger Madara. He quite short tempered.

Despite his temper he was a nice person to be around with. We got along, and he never got angry at me, so we made a good team. On the other hand, Shisui's and Madara's personality's clashed, I didn't understand why but Shisui always hated Madara. In return Madara started acting to same way towards Shisui.

To my surprise Shisui taught me how to use my chakara. I always had in the back of my mind that Shisui might have also been reborn, but this confirmed it. I never told it him though.

Shisui was sticking a leaf to his forehead for a couple seconds and turned towards me, handing me a new leaf. We were hidden behind a couple bushes behind out house. "Now you try." I took the leaf and pushed it on my forehead. I tried collecting chakara. I tried to collect the collect the weird feeling and after a few minutes I tried moving it to my head, when I thought it was safe I released my hand and saw the leaf slowly falling.

I looked disappointed at Shisui. He petted my head and smiled at me. "Next time better, imouto."

He taught me things like sticking a leaf to my forehead and sticking them to different fingers and many other chakara control exercises. He taught what the concept of chakara was and the things you can do with it and many other things.

Our first birthday was small, it was us, mother, father, Shizuka, Izuna, Madara and to my surprise Hikaku came along with them. There was no cake or candles, which was different, but I guess they have different traditions here. Our presents were a set of wooden kunai and shuriken and a kimono for both of us.

It was a nice gathering. It was Izuna mostly talking, since now he could, and Madara and Shisui arguing over something. It was nice, it was comforting, this feeling felt like home.

They ate with us and me, Shisui and Izuna were given baby food like normal. Madara teased us about not eating grown-up food and in return Shisui dumped some of his food on Madara's plate.

I got into the rhythm of this new life as well as I could. Most of my time was spent fooling around with Shisui and Izuna. I even practiced my chakara with Shisui on daily basis. A couple weeks after my birthday Izuna announced he would get another brother. Shizuka was again pregnant.

It made me realize that in comparison to Izuna's family, mine was small. It was just the four of us, and I didn't think my mother was planning on getting pregnant soon. I kind of missed it having another sibling, I used to be the youngest child with two older brothers. I could always come to them with problems, and I knew that I could always come to Shisui. It just wasn't the same.

When Shizuka got further into the pregnancy she got sick after three months. Right after Izuna's birthday. She could barely come out of bed and me, Shisui and mother came to her house a lot to help Shizuka. In this period I found out mother and Shizuka were childhood friends, they were raised together at the orphanage.

It went fast- after two weeks of falling ill- Shizuka passed away. It was sudden and Tajima, Hayate, Ren and Akira weren't even there. They were all out on a mission. Madara and Izuna stayed at our house for three days, and the day Tajima returned the funeral was held.

Akira, Hayate and Ren weren't there, they were still on the mission. It was quite saddening that they didn't even know their own mother had died.

Madara and Izuna were shaking and crying, they were standing behind Tajima. Tajima held a straight face throughout the funeral but even I could see in his eyes that he was sad. I had never seen this many people of the clan together, it must have been two thousand people, mostly women and children.

Mother was standing between Madara and Izuna, holding hands with them and giving comforting words to them. It saddened me to see such a nice person as Shizuka who was welcoming and kind to everybody die so sudden. She hadn't deserved this.

As if father read the frustration from my eyes, he gave a comforting squeeze to my shoulder. I looked up and saw his kind black orbs stare back at me. "It isn't fair." I mumbled.

He smiled. "The world isn't fair Yuuki. Sometimes the best people will get taken first. " I looked at my feet. "But they will get taken to a better place without war and bloodshed." He spoke on a low voice.

After the funeral Madara and Izuna stayed over at our house a lot. We played a lot with them, and I found the weird hobby to play shogi with Madara. It was a lot like chess. We would play even most of the time, it still felt like an accomplishment even if he was mentally twenty years or so younger. I didn't know the game and was horrible at chess.

My days were peaceful and I was happy. I knew this innocent bliss wouldn't last much longer, but I wanted to enjoy for as long as I could. The only thing that made me train harder was that after half a year the now four year old Madara was taken by his father to train. He would have to go to the battlefield in just one year.

I rarely saw him now a days. Shisui and I decided we would need to train more and we did, every minute Izuna wasn't here and our mother wasn't looking we were training. Even when we were supposed to sleep Shisui taught me about the human anatomy or fuuinjustu or genjustu, it came down to us being very busy and me having a lot of trouble keeping up with Shisui.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the patience. I hope you guys will enjoy the changes and I know it is a short chapter but it is only to get the story started. Also please tell me if you like this new way of telling better than the old because, I did my best and I would really like to improve. Also Madara will be seen a lot less after this chapter and there will be more dialogue. And Madara and Izuna's older brothers will be seen more often after this chapter.<strong>

**Question to you:**

**If you would be reborn into the time of the founders, in which clan? And who would be your brother or sister?**

**Answer: **

**I think I would be reborn into the Uchiha clan. I hold a lot of love towards my family and would go far to protect them. I think I would have Naruto Uzumaki as my sibling. He is a bit of both of my own siblings**


	2. Chapter two: life

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Things changed when we turned four. Everything seemed tense and tight, and father barely had any time.<p>

I knew it was expected of me and Shisui to start training. After we got the real shuriken and kunai on our birthday, mother started to teach us the basics of ninjustsu and taijutsu. We already knew all this, but mother wasn't pleased when she noticed us picking things up fast.

Izuna came by our house rarely, simply because none of us had time. Me and Shisui were training most of the time with mother, or learning about history, math, biology and clan politics. She even started learning us how to read and write, something which I had great trouble with.

I knew Izuna also had to start training soon and it shocked me. In my eyes he was a four year old and four year olds were meant to fool around. He wasn't mentally prepared for it, not now and not in ten years. In all honesty I wondered why not more Madara's were created. Treating children this way is traumatizing. In all honesty I couldn't blame Madara for the way he turned out, I could blame his father and this clan.

* * *

><p>Me and Shisui were changing clothes. We still shared a room since neither of us really minded the other. This body wasn't supposed to be mine, so why should I be ashamed of it in anyway? And we were four years old what were we supposed to hide? On top of that mother still made us take baths together so we were comfortable with each other.<p>

I guess this new me did look nice, it was hard to say since I was still a child. I had my mother's heart shaped face, her sharp eyes and cheek bones and got my father's hair. My hair came till my shoulders and fell straight with a small curl at the end. I looked the same I did in my old world except for the black hair, black eyes and pale skin.

Shisui looked a lot like mother. The only thing he got from father was the long eyelashes and a strong jaw line. It made him look a lot like a girl, but I never thought he minded it. I guess he does look a lot like his old self only younger.

In my four years in this world, not a single day was spent without Shisui. The only thing we didn't do together was going to the toilet. He was never angry and a kind and caring person, he could understand me without me having to explain myself. It was nice, having a sibling like him.

When we finished changing clothes we went to the riverbank. It was far from the compound, but not so far that we were in enemy territory. We spent most of our days by the river training. Shisui described it as a peaceful and calm place. I never knew why he said that it was a rough and tentative river, flowing through a crater. But Shisui had more of those weird quirks but I couldn't say that I didn't have any.

When we got there the river was rushing by more strongly than ever before. It had rained a lot these last couple weeks, but I was now questioning our safety by the riverbank, something I hadn't done before. Shisui didn't seem to mind as he was caught up in his own little world. He simply stood near the edge and watched the river rush by.

"Shisui?" I asked worried.

His eyes winded and he turned around rubbing his neck. "Sorry, was caught up in my own little world again." He said smiling embarrassed.

He took a step away from the edge and towards me. "Do you know which date it is?" He asked with a glazed look.

"Yes, the twenty-third of November. " I answered.

He nodded and the end of his mouth turned upwards, in something that couldn't be described as a smile. Scared I took a step back. This was out of character for Shisui.

"What is the matter Nii-san?" I gulped.

He broke out in laughter, but not his usual kind laughter but laughter that was full of sadness.

"Nothing." He stated, the smile fading away.

I took another step back.

"Who are you?" Shisui asked out of the blue.

I narrowed my eyes "Yuuki, who else would I be?" I asked confused.

"I know you were reborn, who are you really?" He asked more his usual self.

My eyes widened in shock. "I- I" I stammered.

Shisui signed and ran his hand through his messy black hair. "No need to be nervous. I won't harm you or anything, I've know this for quite a while. If I had wanted to harm you, I would have done so long ago, and I certainly wouldn't have trained you. I know that you must have know it too but we have been quite long enough. I care for you, and I think you also care for me. So I want to get to know you. Now I will ask it again, who are you?"

I looked at my feet. "My name is Sara Smith. I was seventeen years old."

Shisui pondered for a moment. "That is a strange name, I have never heard of this clan before. From which country is it?"

"From America."

"America?"

"Yeah it is sorta hard to explain." I rubbed my necked.

Shisui raised an eyebrow. "I have time."

"I am from another world in which this universe was fiction." I explained.

A silence fell between us.

"You must be lying." He stated.

"Well what was your name, maybe I know something about you?" I asked hopefully.

Shisui looked at me skeptically but signed in defeat after a short pause. "My name was Shisui Uchiha 17 years old."

I thought for a moment, digging in my memory, thinking of what I could remember of Shisui. "You were a very loyal Konoha Shinobi, and a person that was very dedicated to the clan.-"

"Everybody knows this, you could just be making this up." Shisui snapped at me, still not believing me.

"Then how do I know about the coup?" I blurted out. He took a step towards me.

"Tell me what do you know about the coup?" He asked.

"After the attack of the nine tails the Uchiha were suspects, they got secluded from the village and were despised by the villagers. Out of anger for not doing anything the clan started planning a coup. The village found out, they placed two spies between the Uchiha, You and Itachi. After trying everything and failing you decided that you would use komoatetsukami on the clan. Before you could place the gen jutsu you got attacked by Danzo Shimaru. He stole one of your eyes, but before he could give you the finishing blow you got rescued by Itachi. You eventually died giving your remaining eye to Itachi to protect the village and the clans pride. With your death you granted him the power of the mangekyo." By the end I was out of breath for talking so long. Suddenly I was very happy for being Uchiha obsessed.

"Okay, I believe you." He told me hesitantly.

I signed out of relief.

"Could it also be that you know the future?" He asked. I could see the hope in his eyes.

"Yes." I muttered.

"What happened afterwards?"

I started explaining him the rest of the story. I couldn't remember much details but I could remember the important stuff. I even told him about Madara and Kaguya and all about the curse of hatred simply because a part of me wanted him to be different. Different from all the other Uchiha. I wanted him to be normal, and not somebody that was love obsessed and maybe, maybe he was.

* * *

><p>Me and Shisui were waiting for school at the training ground. It was for all the Uchiha children that were expected to head to the battle field in three months. It was more meant for the children without parents or civilian parents but every child had to go. It was almost sunrise and us and the kids from the orphanage were a bit early. We were waiting with 24 kids from the orphanage, I didn't bother to remember their names. Izuna arrived a while later and sat down with us under the tree we were sitting under. Everybody was talking happily and more kids were coming.<p>

Shisui sat up and I immediately did the same, his head turned right and so did mine, a tall figure was coming our way. The man that was approaching was a typical shinobi but had his arm bandaged. The group of children became silent until the man was standing in front of us.

"I will introduce myself for the new ones, my name is Kante and I am your teacher until I can go back to the battlefield. We normally start with power training afterwards conditional training and then we spar." He explained turned towards us. "Okay now that that is clear I want you all to do two hundred push-ups, four hundred sit-ups begin!"

All the kids spread themselves across the training ground so me and Shisui followed still staying near each other. We started doing what he said. I thought I was well trained for a kid but after the hundred and fifty push-ups I already felt like vomiting and I started to wonder how I was going to do the sit-ups afterwards. After I hit my four hundred with the sit-ups I looked around I finished third to my surprise, Izuna was sitting and looking around and Shisui started at the sky lazily. When everybody had finished we had to run 40 laps around the training field. We all started at the same time and when I finished second and Shisui first I was satisfied. When Izuna arrived two minutes later he glared at me and Shisui. He tended to get competitive with me and Shisui.

Kante called for us and we gathered around him when everybody had finished. "I will pick your partner to spar with. Ryuu with Tamaki, Izuna with Yuuki, Chou with Ryou, Shisui with Hashirou and Hana with Izumi." I blocked him out afterwards.

The first two boys walked to the middle of the training ground and bowed towards each other, they walked apart and faced each other when the loud voice of Kante was heard."Begin!"

The two ran towards each other and the fight was on. After five minutes or so the taller one of the two won. They helped each other up and made the sign that showed that no offense was taken.

"Izuna, Yuuki go get ready." Kante said.

Me and Izuna started walking to the middle of the training field where Ryuu and Tamaki stood minutes ago. I copied what they did and Izuna did the same.

"Begin!"

Izuna lunged forward and at the last moment I jumped to the side, I used this opening and kicked Izuna on the inside of his knee cap. He fell down and spun around kicking me to the floor in the process. I backed away quickly and stood up, seeing Izuna already charging at me. I blocked every attack he threw at me. When he succeeded on flooring me I used his earlier technique to floor him. I grabbed his arm and succeeded in throwing him over my back and on the floor with a loud thud. He looked me in the eyes for a second and instead of seeing him glaring at me, he was smiling. This went on for 10 minutes more when Kante decided to step in and make it a draw, complementing both our skills.

When I again sat down with the other kids the two boys from the fight before me came sitting next to me.

"That was a great fight!" The one on the right beamed.

I blushed and looked down at my hands playing a bit with them. "Thank you." I muttered.

They both smiled brightly at me. "My name is Tamaki."The one on the right beamed. He had navy blue hair that was cut short with slight curls. He wore a dark blue kimono style shirt with black pants. He was taller than me and was the winner from the match before me.

"I am Ryuu." The one on the left said calmly. He had almost straight black hair that came till his lower back that he wore in a low ponytail. He wore a normal navy blue t-shirt and black pants.

"Nice meeting you my name is Yuuki."

"Wait! You are a girl!" Ryuu gasped in surprise.

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. I knew I wasn't exactly the girliest girl in the compound but I couldn't help feel offended.

"Well that doesn't matter." Tamaki joked.

We talked a bit about ourselves. I found out that Ryuu lives at the orphanages, both his parents had passed away his mother during child birth and his father even before he was born. He was six years old.

Tamaki was a member of the main family, he was Izuna's direct cousin and his father was part of the council. His mother was a kunoichi, she died a year ago. Even though Tamaki was eight, he was never sent out to war simply because his father hadn't deemed him ready. Tamaki didn't seem to mind it though.

After everybody had finished their battle and Kante had dismissed us for the day Izuna came walking towards me. Ryuu and Tamaki walked away muttering something about not wanting to come between us.

Izuna, Shisui and me had been training since lunch and the sun was going down so we decided it was enough for now. We said our goodbye's and headed home.

After Izuna was out of earshot Shisui began talking. "How do you feel about your first day?"

"It is less awful then I first imagined." I replied.

"Yeah, in about three months we will have to go to the battlefield." Shisui explained."Children are normally allowed in the army around seven years old, that is the reason we don't have any older children in our so called class."

"But they haven't even taught us the basics of ninjutsu!" I replied shocked.

"That is the reason so many children die, they go to the battlefield unprepared and have to go against adults. That is the reason almost no children older than us are seen in the compound."

I looked up at the red sky. "That is inhuman." I muttered. "In my old world this would have never happened."

Shisui nodded."I know, I really wonder what your world was like, it sounds so peaceful."

"It is." I replied remembering home, but somehow I couldn't remember it very clearly anymore. I knew I had two brothers but what was their name again. I haven't heard them in a long time, I haven't even thought about home much.

* * *

><p>Days turned into weeks and weeks into months and months into years, before I knew it I was sent out to the battlefield for the first time. It was something I looked up to, it was something I feared. But the most terrifying part for me wasn't that maybe I was going to die but the fact that I might have to kill somebody.<p>

"Yuuki!"

"Huh?" I turned around, Izuna was glaring at me.

"You were spacing out again?! Now is not the time for those things!" He scolded.

I signed. "yeah, yeah." I muttered.

We were stationed at the back. Izuna and I were both know for our speed, we were even faster than most adults. Because of that they decided that if we got attacked from our backs me and Izuna were to get to one of the commanders as quickly as possible and inform them of the situation.

I was happy with it, I barely saw any corpses and some children were placed on the front. They were mostly orphans without any training and not even full blooded Uchiha's. The chances of them getting back a live were small. It wasn't them I was worried about, it was Shisui. He was placed on the right with some other advanced children. They might be advanced but that didn't change the fact that they were children so my worries were still there.

I wasn't the only one worried. Izuna's oldest brother went missing last night, he most likely is dead, but none have seen him die and his corpse hasn't been found yet.

Izuna is more temperamental than his usual self, and although he just scolded me he is with his head more in the clouds then I am.

I heard distant screaming. I crouched down and touched the ground and used a sensory technique Shisui taught, apparently I show a lot of potential to become one.

I poured what little chakara I have into the ground and looked for any distortions that could show human activity. I was concentra-

"Can you sense anything?" Izuna's curious voice sounded.

I signed. "Not if you don't give me time to do my job fully." I remarked.

He rolled his eyes "I can't help it, you are just slow."

"I am still learning, of course I am not fast at it."

"Not fast would be an understatement."

My eyebrow twitched but I decided to be the adult here, since I practically was one, and drop the subject.

I again touched the ground and stretched out my chakara. I could sens-

I abruptly stood up. "There are three children heading our way, I wouldn't say they were strong but it is hard to say."

Izuna smirked. "Let's do this!" He grabbed his sword.

"Izuna we could better set up some traps, wait and then attack. They don't know we are here, we have a benefit here we should use, on top of that they will arrive in 3 minutes. We have time." I reasoned. I saw Izuna thinking for a moment.

He nodded. "Okay, we could that."

"Okay I will set up the taps and you hide." I ordered. He gave me the 'are ordering me around now' face but decided against it went into hiding.

It took me less than two minutes to set up the traps. After I was done I hid near Izuna and decided to check the area a second time for enemies.

"Izuna Run! We need to hurry to the camp! There are more enemies coming this way, between 10 to 15 men advanced chakara levels!" I quickly body flickered away and looked back to see that Izuna was luckily following me. We ran the hardest we could, but I could still feel the enemy catching up to us.

I don't know how we did it but we barely made it back in time to the camp to warn them. They arrived not even a minute after us, there was a total of 16 men and 4 children.

We were with 17 men and 2 children.

Everything from there on out went in flashes. The next moment I was standing next to Izuna and the commander and the next I was facing another girl.

She was slightly older than me, pale skin and her hair in a tight bun. Our sword clashed and I inserted some chakara in my arms making me stronger and slashing out at her. She blocked my attack and quickly countered. I had just enough time to duck and kick her in her stomach. She flew back and quickly recollected herself lunching towards me. I grabbed a kunai in my left hand and blocked her attack with my right. I used my left hand and stabbed her in the arm with a kunai making her scream out in pain. She let her sword fall and I used this to kick her in the stomach making her fall down. I grabbed my sword with both hands and impaled her with it. She struggled for a couple more breaths but the life soon left her eyes.

I looked down at what I had done and couldn't help but feel this emptiness, this nothingness forming in my heart. This unbelief of what I had just done. But that lack of feeling in my heart was the worst as if a hole formed in my heart as her lifeless eyes looked at me.

I saw something from the corner of my eye and quickly grabbed the sword and blocked the attack. Our swords clashed and when I looked up I was more than surprised.

"You killed Toka!" the little boy with light grey hair roared. It took me a couple seconds to process that this little boy with red eyes was no other then the second hokage, future second hokage.

He pulled his sword back and tried to kick me, I quickly blocked and slashed out with my sword keeping back his. He jumped back and made a couple hand signs, I quickly made mine.

"Firestyle fireball jutsu!""Waterstyle wild water wave!"

Our technique's collided and I quickly jumped to the side as his water was about to hit me. When I landed I could barely escape his attack. I body flickered behind him and kicked him in the back. I was about to raise my sword for the kill when I realized I shouldn't kill him. He is too important to the plot. He turned around and looked with his eyes full of hatred at me, when I decided to body flicker away.

The remaining 7 men and two children from the Senju retreated. I sat down and looked at the battle field a total of 14 corpses was lying there. One of them was killed by me. Suddenly I realized what Shisui was telling me all this time, he always told me what a cruel and unfair world this was and I thought I understood at that time but I couldn't, now I could understand. I didn't want to kill I didn't want to fight. I didn't want any of this and still here I was standing, the only reason being Shisui. It started out as wanting to do good in this universe and helping the Uchiha clan be happy and all but I realized that I wasn't here for them or me. I was here for the only person binding me to this world, the only person I deeply loved and didn't want to lose, Shisui.

Maybe that curse wasn't real, or maybe it was. Even with everybody else around me, my mother, father, Izuna, They didn't understand me like he did. I never had to lie to him about my intelligence or interests, he knew me. Not the Uchiha me, but the Sara me and in that I could find a lot of comfort that I at least had one person in this miserable world. This world filled with hatred.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating so long but I had school and I wanted this chapter to be a good one. Also in the next chapter will be a time skip in the end of the chapter she is 7 years and in the next she will be 14 so be prepared.<strong>


End file.
